1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to error correction of service requests transmitted in an information system. In the following the invention will be described by way of example by referring mainly to systems where mobile stations are used for transmitting the service requests. It should, however, be observed that the present invention can also be utilized in systems where some other type of subscriber stations, instead of mobile stations, are used for transmitting the service requests.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously there is known an information system with a plurality of service sources and a common access point for receiving and routing service requests. The access point comprises the necessary analyzing capabilities in order to determine which service source of the information system is the target of a received service request. This is carried out by comparing predetermined keywords known by the access point with the content of the received service request. In case a known keyword is identified in the service request, the service request is forwarded from the access point to the service source which provides the requested service.
When a service source receives a service request it carries out an analysis in order to identify the requested service. This is usually carried out by analyzing parameters included in the service request. When a known parameter is found in the message, the service associated with this parameter is provided to the source of the service request, which in a mobile communication system might be the mobile station of a subscriber, for instance.
A problem with the above-described prior art solution is the lack of user friendliness. In order for a user to obtain a specific service it is necessary for the user to transmit a service request with a predetermined syntax. If the user does not know the correct syntax or if the user for some reason transmits a service request with a typing error, the access point and/or the service source of the information system are not able to identify the service requested by the user. Thus the user will not be provided with the desired service.